Una ronda especial
by ThatsMeBarbara
Summary: Un dia cualquiera con la rutina de siempre, unos ojos grises que observan y una ronda que puede cambiarles la vida. Dramione.


**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR.

**Una ronda especial**

La misma rutina de siempre, Hermione Jane Granger, siempre se levantaba a las 6, cuidando de no despertar a sus compañeras que apuraban sus horas de sueño como cualquier estudiante, excepto ella, le gustaba ser la primera en entrar al baño y poder darse una ducha relajada sin tener que escuchar a sus compañeras cuchichear y criticar, porque así eran ellas, Lavander y Parvati nunca se cansaban de chismorrear acerca de cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts, definitivamente prefería levantarse antes y eso hacía, aquel día no tenia nada de especial o eso pensaba ella.

Alrededor de las 7 y media entro el trío de oro por la puerta del Gran Comedor, como siempre iban sonriendo, aunque sus bocas no lo mostraran, sus ojos eran cómplices de esas sonrisas.

Desde una mesa cercana un par de ojos grises y fríos como el mercurio observaban al trío, pero especialmente a cierta castaña que últimamente rondaba su cabeza mas de lo que él desearía, no sabia de que se trataba pero se había propuesto encontrarle una solución y tal como siempre le decía Blaise Zabinni "si tienes un capricho la mejor solución esta en probarlo y así desaparece la curiosidad", repasando esa frase en su cabeza, eso mismo se propuso, esa noche durante la ronda de prefectos acabaría con ese estúpido capricho aunque eso significara una mancha negra en su historial, pero bueno nadie se iba a enterar.

Mientras en la mesa roja, Hermione se encontraba sumida en las tareas de ese día mientras sus fieles amigos se encontraban enfrascados en lo que parecía su único tema de conversación a parte de Voldemort, el Quidditch. Sus ojos vagaron por el comedor sin prestar mucha atención a lo que encontraba por su paso hasta que se encontró con unos ojos fríos que la examinaban y que incomodarían a cualquier humano que los mirara, pero ella absorta en sus pensamientos no se fijo en el tiempo que estuvo observándolos hasta que su amiga la ladro en el oído

-¿Qué pasa echándote un serio con el hurón?-dijo en un tono burlón.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para apartar la mirada y dirigirle una mirada de reproche a su amiga Ginny.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Simplemente estaba pensando en la tarea que mando ayer el profesor Binns.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo como tu digas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Harry y Ron, que continuaban con su habitual conversación.

-Chicos es hora de ir a clase o Snape nos quitara unos cuantos puntos.

Las clases pasaron relativamente rápido o eso opinaba ella, ya que sus amigos no estaban muy de acuerdo en calificar rápido el tiempo de clases, mas bien decían soporífero y sinónimos.

De lo que la castaña no se había dado cuanta era de aquellos ojos que no se habían despegado de su cuerpo durante todas las horas compartidas con Slytherin. Pero fue durante la comida cuando, digamos un sexto sentido alerto a Hermione de una extraña mirada y volviendo a hacer el recorrido por las mesas, la encontró, otra vez esos ojos, pero en esta ocasión si pudo divisar a su dueño y un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda, la verdad últimamente le pasaba demasiadas veces cuando cruzaba miradas con Malfoy, se dijo que pensaría en ello, nunca le gustaba no saber que ocurría en su cabeza y el porque de esos estremecimientos.

Draco ya lo tenia todo planeado, la verdad había sido fácil idear un plan, bueno para algo era Slytherin y por lo tanto astuto.

Ya caía la tarde y Hermione decidió volver al castillo después de estar gran parte de la tarde en el lago leyendo, la verdad haciendo el tiempo que hacia que mejor que estar en los prados verdes leyendo, ya tendría tiempo en invierno de ir a la biblioteca, había que aprovechar los últimos días de calor, que pronto acabarían.

Iba caminado por los pasillos con la cabeza volando en otros temas cuando al girar una esquina su cuerpo choco con bastante fuerza a decir verdad con otro.

-Granger, Granger, que pasa estas perdiendo vista de tanto leer o mi perfecto cuerpo a nublado tu mirada-dijo con ese característico tono y un suave susurro, que hizo erizar toda su piel.

-Malfoy el día que eso ocurra seré la esposa de tu señor-contesto con sarcasmo la castaña haciendo que la mirada del rubio se convirtiera en simple y puro odio.

-¿Acaso estas pensando en cambiar de bando? ¿Qué pasa cara-rajada y la comadreja no te dan lo suficiente?-siempre con deje burlón y esa sonrisa de lado, que solo él era capaz de conseguir.

-Uf Malfoy, olvídate de que existo, por tu bien-contesto Hermione exasperada.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero para ello deberías dejar de existir y por lo que veo sigues aquí-

Sin mas que decir excepto un simple y primitivo gruñido de frustración Hermione se alejo de Malfoy y cogió rumbo a su torre, no sabia valorar hasta que punto podía desesperarla Malfoy, pero cada día era peor y tampoco entendía dos cosas, primero como lograba ponerla nerviosa cuando el decidía susurrarle en vez de gritar y segundo el porque le afectaban tanto sus insultos últimamente.

Malfoy siguió su rumbo con una sonrisa triunfal en su perfecto y esculpido rostro, pero se sentía con fuerzas renovadas para atacar esa noche, había sentido el estremecimiento de la castaña cuando le susurro y eso era un gran paso.

Llego la noche y ese día le tocaba a Hermione hacer su ronda de prefecta con Ernie, o eso creía ella, llego al punto de encuentro, donde a su pesar quien allí se encontraba no era Ernie sino Malfoy con su pose arrogante.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué narices haces tu aquí si hoy no es tu día?-

-El estúpido de Ernie me pidió que la hiciera por él y a cambio me debe unos cuantos favores, además que te importa, al revés deberías alegrarte vas a pasar las mejores horas de tu vida junto a mi-dijo guiñando un ojo.

_¿Me ha guiñado un ojo?_ Se pregunto Hermione muda de la sorpresa, _no, no esto no me puede estar pasando, claro que no, ¿Malfoy intentando ligar conmigo? Hermione deja de estudiar tanto que al final si que esta afectando a mi cerebro y a mi vista_- Se reprendió a si misma sin salir de su asombro todavía.

-Que pasa Granger meditando mis palabras, al final va a ser verdad que te alegras de mi presencia.

-No digas estupideces Malfoy y comencemos la ronda ya que así acabaremos antes.

Pudo ver como Malfoy se acercaba lentamente como si estuviera a punto de coger a su presa, Hermione comenzó a retroceder lentamente, no sabia que se proponía el rubio pero tampoco lo quería descubrir, sin darse apenas cuenta su espalda choco contra la pared de aquel pasillo y se vio acorralada por su peor enemigo, una extraña sensación se concentro en su estomago y quiso salir corriendo, pero era tarde dos pálidos brazos se encontraban a cada lado de su cabeza y en esos momentos empezó a temer lo peor.

-De verdad quieres acabar pronto, si solo acabamos de comenzar y la noche es joven-dijo el rubio en su oído, logrando que Hermione diera un bote de la impresión.

En la cabeza de la castaña se cruzaban muchas ideas, pero solo podía repetirse, _no, no esto no me esta pasando, solo es una pesadilla, si eso un mal sueño._

-¿Qué Granger te comió la lengua el gato?

-Malfoy aléjate de mí si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia-

-Mm y encima me tope con una leona en condiciones, no podría salirme mejor la jugada-dijo Malfoy con un tono que desagrado por completo a la castaña.

-Malfoy hablo en serio-contesto ella pensando seriamente en que conjuro utilizar o en pasar al modo muggle también de lo más efectivo.

En ese mismo instante y sin saber como se encontró inmovilizada entre el cuerpo del rubio y la pared y justo en ese momento empezó a sentir pánico, quería gritar, pero su voz no salía y tampoco la escucharían en ese pasillo solo había clases y era muy pronto para que el conserje pasease por los pasillos.

-Granger, que mas ocultas debajo de ese saco que llevas por uniforme, porque la verdad lo que noto no esta del todo mal-dijo con una voz cegada por el deseo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, definitivamente se había vuelto loca, ¿Malfoy haciéndole un cumplido a su cuerpo? Algo andaba muy mal.

En esos momentos noto como la boca del rubio abandonaba su oreja para descender a su cuello lentamente y en ese momento otro escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, no quería, su mente le gritaba que huyera, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y ante ese escalofrío puedo notar como una sonrisa se instalaba en la cara de Draco Malfoy el cual rápidamente abandono su cuello para ir a parar directamente a sus labios, Hermione no reaccionaba, no era capaz, pero cuando abrió ligeramente la boca para soltar una exclamación la lengua de Malfoy se adentro y supo que estaba perdida, una descarga recorrió su cuerpo y dejo de pensar, simplemente se llevo por las sensaciones que debía admitir, eran impresionantes, nunca antes la había besado así, su único beso fue con Víctor Krum y fue un beso infantil, muy diferente a este.

Draco al notar como poco a poco iba doblegándola decidió profundizar aun mas el beso y eso fue su perdición, los labios de la castaña eras dulces, el beso sutil y su sabor adictivo, poco a poco fue soltando los brazos de la castaña y estos se instalaron en la nuca del rubio profundizando aun mas el beso hasta llegar a limites insospechados, notaba como las manos de Malfoy se posaban en sus caderas y empezaban a recorrer su espalda dejando un rastro de calor sorprendente a su paso.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando un pequeño rayo de lucidez llego a la cabeza de la castaña provocando que empujase a Malfoy a unos metros de distancia y sacando su varita, todavía podía sentir las manos del rubio en su espalda y un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios.

-Malfoy, jamás, repito, jamás intentes acercarte a mi otra vez y sino atente a las consecuencias-su cuerpo vibraba y no sabia si de rabia o a consecuencia de aquel beso.

-Ahora me vendrás con que no te ha gustado, he notado tu cuerpo, no me puedes engañar.

-No lo niego pero no lo quiero repetir por nada en el mundo.

-Tranquila, esto solo era un experimento y debo admitir que estaba en lo cierto las sangres-sucias como tu no valen ni para esto.

En esos momentos toda la rabia contenida en el cuerpo de la castaña salio a flote y le propino una bofetada a el rubio que se encontraba a poca distancia, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo por el pasillo, cuando unos brazos la sujetaron por detrás y la llevaron contra la pared, antes de que pudiera reaccionar unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y reconociéndoos rápidamente comenzó un beso en el cual se expresaron toda su rabia, su odio, su angustia, sus miedos, todo aquello que no eran ni serian capaces de transmitirse con las palabras, todo eso quedaba plasmado en ese beso, no saben el tiempo que estuvieron besándose, hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por necesidad inmediata de aire, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y expresaron mas que ninguna otra vez, dejando claro que ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de eso.

Sin mas que decir se separaron y en silencio emprendieron caminos diferentes sabiendo que esa no seria la ultima vez, al revés podría llegar a convertirse en un habitual en las largas noches de invierno como luego irían descubriendo.

Sus rutinas no cambiaron, porque por algo dicen que el hombre es un ser de rutinas, pero algo cambio esa noche, algo que ni ellos mismo eran capaces de explicar mediante palabras y algo que no estaban dispuestos a admitir, por ahora.

Simplemente dicen que del odio al amor a un fino hilo que se puede romper cuando uno menos se lo espera y puede ser que eso ocurriera una simple noche en un oscuro pasillo.

**FIN**

**Hola :)**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y la verdad no se como a salido, simplemente salio.**

**Soy adicta a esta pareja asíque que mejor comienzo que con algo relacionado con ellos?**

**Bueno espero que me digáis en que fallo, acepto criticas, tanto buenas como malas, no me cabreare ni nada, bueno pero tampoco me lancéis tomates ehh que acabo de meterme en este mundillo jajaja**

**Asíque nada espero que al menos no os hayáis dormido.**

**Sin mas, un beso y ya me diréis si continuo la historia o no...**


End file.
